Ending
by Ryudou Ai
Summary: Inikah endingnya...? Ketika gelar Pokemon Master sudah digenggam? Palletshipping. Shigeru x Satoshi. Just fluff. Warnings inside. RnR?


**Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri. **

((Saya bahkan tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini))**  
**

**WARNINGS!** _Shonen-Ai_. OOC. Gaje. _Typo_ menyebar. _Modified Canon. Don't like? Please, klik back button. Don't flame the pair, or the characters. _

/**Shigeru x Satoshi**. _And many hints of pairings_/

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pertandingan telah berakhir tengah berbunyi. Sorak-sorai penonton segera saja mengiringi akhir dari babak final pertandingan penentuan gelar Pokemon _Master_ bagi para _trainer_ itu. Gemuruh ucapan selamat dan teriakan memenuhi atmosfer _dome. _Kembang api menggebyar di angkasa, dengan suka cita membahana di bawahnya.

/"_Satoshi, trainer dari Kota Masara telah memenangkan gelar Pokemon Master_!"/

Selarik kalimat yang mengudara di _dome_, membuat manik berlapis madu itu melebar. Ada sorot tak percaya dari kilauannya. Bibirnya bergerak takjub, lutut itu perlahan turun—bertemu dengan tanah. Hanya setitik bulir airmata hangat yang turun dari maniknya. _Hanya setitik_.

_ Aku berhasil?_

Batinnya seakan tidak percaya. Berusaha mengerjapkan mata, mencubit pipinya, sampai menyuruh Pokemon kesayangannya—Pikachu—untuk menyetrumnya. Sakit. Ini bukan mimpi. Ia berhasil. Impiannya meraih gelar _master_ telah tercapai. Perjuangan kerasnya selama berbulan-bulan terbayar sudah.

"Satoshi! Selamat! Kau berhasil!" pelukan kedua temannya menghambur ke arahnya. Iris dan Dento. Satoshi mengulas senyum. Ada kebahagiaan dan haru pada senyum itu. Pada airmata itu. Kini, telah ia rengkuh impiannya selama ini. Babak belur akibat usahanya, kini terasa amat manis.

* * *

Kota Masara tentu sudah ramai kali ini. Halaman belakang yang luas Laboratorium Profesor Okido sudah meriah dengan warna-warni hiasan pesta. Para warga Kota Masara sudah berkumpul, menyiapkan makanan, minuman, panggung, umbul-umbul, spanduk—dan semua yang lazim ada dalam pesta.

Mobil _sport_ merah segera berhenti di depan pagar laboratorium, dan pemuda tiga belas tahun itu segera turun, menjejakkan kaki pada kampung halamannya—ia sungguh senang ketika Profesor Okido dan Kenji menjemputnya di bandara. Dengan senyum ceria, ia dituntun oleh kenji menuju halaman belakang. Piala emas di tangannya ia peluk dengan hati-hati—hendak diserahkan pada mama nanti.

"Oh, itu dia! Ditunggu-tunggu, akhirnya datang juga!" suara yang begitu familiar langsung saja menyambutnya. Satoshi melebarkan pandangannya. Ia kenal sosok itu. Ah, si pirang yang selalu terlihat iseng, dengan syal hijau melilit santai di lehernya.

Jun.

"Selamat, ya. Kau sudah punya gelar _master_ sekarang. Wah, pialanya besar sekali!" Jun menepuk pundak Satoshi, lalu sudah tak berhenti lagi berceloteh. Satoshi sempat melambaikan tangan pada Shinji, yang tadi memasang wajah masam ketika dirinya ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh Jun.

"Satoshi! Selamat, ya! Ayo bergabung!" gadis dengan helai oranye segera merebut lengan Satoshi, membawanya ke tengah-tengah pesta. _Kasumi...? ia sudah bertambah tinggi_. Tatap Satoshi pada gadis berumur empat belas tahun di hadapannya. Gadis yang sudah bertambah cantik dengan rambut panjangnya, namun tetap terlihat tomboy. Seluruh hadirin bertepuk tangan menyambut sang tokoh utama. Hei, titik airmata itu kembali jatuh. Kini perasaan haru itu kembali meraup hatinya. Menghangatkan pipinya. Bagaimana tidak? Seluruh teman dan orang-orang yang dikenalnya ada di sana. Menghadiri pesta perayaan yang sudah dibuat oleh mama dan Profesor Okido pagi itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu! Ternyata pulang-pulang sudah hebat begini!" Haruka berseru riang, sambil mencegah agar Shu tidak kabur dari rengkuhannya. Terlihat begitu mesra, sampai-sampai Makoto dan Senri dibuat panas oleh pemandangan ini. _Keluarga besar Haruka datang dari Hoenn?_ Tatap Satoshi. Menelengkan kepala, ia kembali mendapati teman lainnya.

"_Charm Up_!"

"Pocha!"

Hikari berlari, menarik Shinji, Kyouhei serta Jun. "Begitu tahu Satoshi menang, kami langsung telepon Profesor Okido. Kami ramai-ramai datang ke mari," celetuk Hikari ceria, dibarengi dengan suara Pochama. "aku sudah telepon Aoi, tapi dia hanya bisa titip salam. Dia sibuk."

Satoshi tertunduk. "Terima kasih… Hikari…."

_ Mereka juga… padahal Sinnoh dan Kanto cukup jauh, 'kan? __Dan mereka datang beramai-ramai ke mari._ Hati satoshi berbicara. Menatap sayang pada teman-teman daerah Sinnoh-nya.

"Maaf! Aku sibuk praktek membantu Joy-_san_ di klinik!" seseorang menyembul dengan semangatnya dari kerumunan, berlari sumringah ke arah Satoshi. Sempat ia mengelus sayang Pikachu dahulu—yang bertengger di pundak Satoshi. "Satoshi, selamat, ya. Ini aku buatkan _Cheese Foundue_, yang waktu itu kita makan ramai-ramai di Kota La Rouse."

"Dasar Takeshi. Sudah kubilang untuk siap-siap lebih cepat, 'kan!" Kasumi menimpali. Ia menepuk pundak Takeshi kasar. Mereka berdua tetap tidak berubah.

"Kasumi... Takeshi," titik itu kembali turun. Bulir bening airmata haru. Tidak. Masih ada lagi teman yang lainnya. Ada Kamitsure yang ketika datang langsung saja menyedot perhatian. Shirona yang tak kalah menarik—sedang bingung memilih makanan. Ada Latias—atau Kanon?—juga. Lalu Denzi…. Cukup. Satoshi tidak menyangka ia mengenal banyak orang seperti ini.

"Huh! Susah sekali, sih! Membawamu ke mari! Ayo!" terdengar suara Iris menggerutu dari arah kerumunan. Tangannya menarik paksa Shootie untuk memberi selamat pada Satoshi.

"Apa-apaan! Kenapa kaupaksa aku?" balas Shootie, masih dengan sifat pemalunya yang dingin. Namun deritan gigi Iris yang terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman baginya berhasil memaksa.

"Yo-yo. Selamat, ya?" ungkap Shootie. Datar, namun ada sapuan semburat merah muda di pipinya. Tidak biasa beramah-tamah dengan orang lain.

"Cuma itu?!" Iris protes, menghadap wajah Shootie.

"Satoshi~ selamat ya. Aku dan abang-abangku akan senang jika kamu mau berkunjung lagi ke _café_ kami~" Dento, Pod dan Corn menyeruak, menghindarkan Iris dan Shootie dari pandangan Satoshi—dua sejoli itu kini asyik bertengkar. Eh, sejak kapan Iris dekat dengan Shootie?

"Aduh kalian iniiii!" racau Profesor Araragi yang melihat keriuhan yang kontan saja terjadi akibat duet maut Iris dan Shotie. Profesor muda dari Isshu itu juga datang.

"Teman-teman dari Isshu... kalian juga...," gumam Satoshi. Suaranya sedikit gemetar. Ia terduduk, terharu. Semuanya memberi selamat atas keberhasilannya. Mendukungnya dengan penuh perhatian. Perlahan... ada gadis kecil yang membuka topinya, untuk mengusap airmata itu dengan saputangan berbahan lembut.

"Satoshi-_niisan_. Selamat, ya. Jangan nangis," katanya lucu. Satoshi kembali tersenyum, mengusap kepala Mii-_chan_, anak perempuan Profesor Sully Snowdown. Ia sudah bertambah besar sekarang.

"Hei! Sudah punya gelar _master_ kok nangis, sih!" seru Jun. "Ayolah! Pesta dimuali! Ini pesta keberhasilan yang ceria! Tak ada pakai acara tangis-tangisan, yah!" katanya ketika melihat Satoshi sudah kembali banjir airmata. Kemeriahan kembali terdengar. Dimulai dari diserahkannya piala emas pada Mama Hanako, sampai dengan acara makan-makan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu—apalagi oleh Jun.

"Kamu tidak mau beri dia selamat secara langsung? Malu-malu amat, sih?" wanita itu mendorong pelan pundak adik laki-lakinya. "Ayolah. Kalau begitu untuk apa kamu memaksaku untuk pergi bersama ke _departement store_? Kasihan uangmu yang sudah kautukarkan dengan hadiah itu‚ 'kan?"

"Na-Nanami-_Oneechan_…" pemuda berambut senada cokelat itu meneguk. Lama ia melihat sosok Satoshi yang kini tengah bercanda dengan para profesor di ujung sana. Lama ia tak melihat Satoshi—walau masih sering bertelepon. Sosok Satoshi telah berubah. Menjadi lebih tinggi. Kulitnya lebih kecokelatan—terbakar matahari. Mata madunya lebih lembut. Ah... Shigeru lupa. Dirinya sendiri juga telah berubah. Lebih tinggi dari Satoshi. Sekarang ia sudah memakai kacamata—matanya sudah minus karena terlalu banyak menatap dokumen dan laptop. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih kurus, namun masih tetap berisi.

"Aku lebih merasakan lapar daripada ingin memberinya selamat," gumam adiknya, membuat sang kakak bergubrak ria. Ampun.

Shigeru berjalan duluan, kabur meninggalkan sang kakak yang sepertinya akan memaksanya. Lebih baik ia lahap dulu hidangan pesta yang ada, daripada harus pingsan karena belum makan dari semalam—pekerjaannya mepet, dan perjalanan dari Sinnoh ke Kanto itu jauh, kautahu?

Shigeru tak menyadari ia telah melewati tiga orang anggota Tim Roket yang juga sedang asyik menyantap hidangan di sekitar mereka. Apapun yang ada. sayur. Telur. Roti. Keju. Cokelat. _Cake_.

"Nyaa~~ Kojirou~ ini enak sekali!" Nyarth melahap habis _cake_ berbentuk ikan di depannya. Rasa stroberi.

"Hm… ini bisa kaujadikan referensi untuk acara pertunanganmu denga Fumika nanti, Kojirou!" timpal Musashi. Kojirou mendengus sebal, sembari berurai airmata mengunyah rebusah sayur.

"Aku tidak mau dengan Fumika, Musashiiii! Walaupun berwajah sama, tapi aku lebih memilihmu!" tegas Kojirou, berusaha mengusir bayang-bayang perempuan tidak jelas yang berwajah sebelas-duabelas dengan Musashi itu. Mendengarnya, Musashi tercenung.

"Eh? Memilihku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Eh?" Koujirou gelagapan.

Kini, Shigeru telah sampai di depan meja hidangan incarannya. Beberapa menit memilih campuran hidangan yang pas, akhirnya tangan kanannya memilih untuk meraih sendok sup sayur dahulu.

"...?"

Shigeru tersentak. Telapak tangan yang tadi ingin meraih sendok sup itu segera ditangkap dan ditaut dengan telapak tangan lain. Melirik kesamping, ia mendapati Satoshi tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Menautkan kedua jemari mereka. Satoshi mendongak, mengulas senyum lembut.

* * *

Di atas bukit itu. Tempat mereka biasa bermain bersama dahulu. Petak umpet. Perang-perangan. Pohon rahasia. Tempat tidur siang bersama. Bukit di mana seluruh Kota Masara dapat terjangkau pandangan mata. Indah. Di mana langit sore begitu mempesona dari sudutnya. Di mana cahaya matahari akan melimpah di sana pada pagi hari, dan akan samar-samar melembut namun memberikan kedamaian pada sore hari. Di sanalah mereka menautkan jemari mereka. Memeluk tubuh satu sama lain. Memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

"Kau tambah tinggi," ujar Satoshi. Menatap lembut pada teman masa kecilnya. Jarinya memainkan rambut Shigeru. Iseng.

"Dan kau masih tetap pendek," balas Shigeru, membuat satu jitakan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Bodoh!" gerutu Satoshi sebal. Kekasihnya itu tidak pernah berubah. Tetap saja hobi mengejek dirinya.

Satoshi menyandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Duduk santai di sebelah Shigeru. Melirik wajah mantan rivalnya. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum. Manis. "Jadi... ini _ending_-nya?" gumamnya pelan. Shigeru membalas mata itu—tatapan yang tak kalah lembut. Sembari jemari Shigeru menggenggam tangan Satoshi. Dengan pelan, pemuda dengan iris hijau itu menggeleng.

"Mungkin kamu yang mencapai _ending_. Tapi aku belum. Gelar profesor masih belum bisa kugenggam," katanya. Menatap Satoshi dengan tatapan mengalah, namun lembut. "Kauingat? Dulu kita selalu saja bersaing, bukan? Sebelum aku jadi _researcher_, aku ngotot ingin meraih gelar _master_. Ternyata gagal. Kamulah yang meraihnya."

Telapak tengan Shigeru mengelus pelan sisi kepala Satoshi. Membuka topi merah-putih yang dikenakan kekasihnya, untuk mengganti topi itu dengan topi santai—sebentuk topi _golf_ berwarna merah menyala. Dengan hiasan warna hitam di beberapa sisinya. Memakaikannya dengan pelan pada Satoshi, lembut. Seakan rambut itu begitu rapuh jika disentuh. "Selamat, ya. Kamu menang, Satoshi," tuturnya penuh senyum. "dan aku mengaku kalah darimu."

Satoshi tercenung akan kata-kata itu. Tangannya mengusap pelan topi yang tadi dipakaikan. Hadiah topi. Dari Shigeru.

Satoshi mengulum senyum lembut. Pipinya memerah. Kini, tangannya meraih telapak tangan Shigeru, untuk kemudian ia taruh di pipi kanannya. Merasakan hangat suhu telapak tangan itu.

"Shigeru... terima kasih," tuturnya pelan. Shigeru hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Seulas senyum kembali pada wajah Satoshi. Ditatapnya Shigeru. Dalam.

"Tidak ada menang-kalah, Shigeru. Dan... ya. Aku merasa... _ending_ milikku justru belum selesai. Aku masih harus mencarinya—

—bersamamu..."

"Apa maksudmu, Satoshi? Bukankah impianmu sudah tercapai?"

"Shigeru... apa artinya profesor tanpa _trainer_?" ucap Satoshi lagi. "Aku ingin kita imbang. Aku Pokemon _Master _dan kamu Profesor Okido—selanjutnya. Aku yakin. Kedua gelar itu saling melengkapi, bukan?"

Hening. Hanya semilir angin sore yang menghembus di sela keduanya. Mengisi sejenak kekosongan yang membingungkan. Shigeru merasa jemarinya kembali diamit ringan, membuatnya kembali menatap mata madu Satoshi.

"Um... setelah ini... apa aku boleh ikut denganmu?" tanya Satoshi lagi. Ada Sedikit rasa tak rela dari nada suaranya. Ia tak mau lagi berpisah begitu lama dengan Shigeru. _Tidak_. "Aku dengar dari Profesor Araragi. Kamu dipindah tugas untuk studi lapangan di daerah Isshu, bukan? Boleh aku ikut? Paling tidak aku sudah menjelajah Isshu. Aku bisa jadi _guide_-mu—kalau kaumau."

Shigeru melebarkan matanya. Sejenak, ia terdiam, untuk kemudian kembali mengelus lembut pipi Satoshi, dan mencium singkat pipi itu. Membuat sang empunya merona.

"Tentu. Mohon bantuan, ya, Pokemon _Master_. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal derah Isshu," cengirnya kembali mengusili Satoshi. Membuat jitakan kembali mampir pada kepalanya. Namun canda tawa tetap tak putus dari mereka. Ada secercah kebahagiaan yang menguar dari atmosfer sore itu. Satu hari yang damai.

Mulai dari sini. Saat ini. Petualangan mereka justru akan dimulai. Berpegangan tangan dengan amat erat, saling tak melepaskannya. Mata mereka menatap tegas pada garis horizon, menyiratkan keinginan yang kuat untuk menempuh petualangan bersama. Menanggung beban dan melewati rintangan bersama. _Hanya berdua_.

"Kau siap, Satoshi?" tanya Shigeru. Tegas. Ia berdiri di sebelah Satoshi, menatap dunia sembari mengamit jemari kekasihnya.

"Ayo," balas Satoshi. Tetap dengan senyum pastinya. Topi hadiah dari Shigeru tampak terpasang manis di kepalanya. Pikachu menaiki punggung Blacky, siap berpetualang lagi bersama majikan mereka.

Kini, petualangan baru akan dimulai. Petualangan yang hanya milik mereka. Kisah yang hanya mereka ukir berdua. Sebagai _Researcher_ dan Pokemon _Trainer_. Sebagai Profesor dan Pokemon _Master_—nantinya. Saling melengkapi _ending_ mereka berdua.

* * *

**_This is their ending_.**

**~_But also the _**_** beginning** _**_of their endings_~**

* * *

Hai. Hai~ saya kembali lagi ke _fandom_ super sepi ini~ **#KrikKrikKrik**

Dan… iyah. Ini rada _modified canon,_ sih **8D** Ceritanya ini_ ending Pokemon_ yang saya inginkan. Seluruh tokoh muncul, dan _ending_-nya Satoshi bareng sama Shigeru memulai lagi petualangan mereka. Cuma berdua, enggak bertiga **=="**

Betewe si Mii emang aku yakin umurnya lebih muda ketimbang Satoshi, yah. Walaupun denger-denger mereka seumuran, tapi kayaknya si Mii itu seumuran sama Masato, deh.

Dan ada yang nangkep beberapa _hint pairing_ gak di sini? **XDD**

Oke. Akhir kata, aku minta _feedback_ aja, yah :D

_Thank you~ Akemashite Omedetou~ happy new Year~_

**~1 Januari 2013. Ryudou Ai.**


End file.
